Squidward's Wish
Squidward's Wish 'is the sixth episode of the first season of Fairly OddBob. What do you think of Squidward's Wish? Its awesome! Its great! Its good Its ok Meh Its boring I don't like it I hate it Plot Squidward wishes for SpongeBob and Patrick to disappear into the void and never come back. But without SpongeBob, the Krusty Krab is in peril and eventually closes down. Without a job, Squidward loses all his money. So he must decide if he should continue on with his poor life, or bring back SpongeBob and Patrick. Transcript ''episode opens at the Krusty Krab. We see Squidward depressed. '''Squidward: ''sighs Welcome to the Krusty Krab, where its usually the most depressing place in the world, or at least for me. '''SpongeBob: '''Hey Squidward, why do you look upset? '''Squidward: '''Wouldn't you like to know? You're always happy here at the Krusty Krab, at Jellyfish Fields, and at your pineapple house, whereas I'm always upset BECAUSE OF YOU!!! '''SpongeBob: '''Because of me? What did I do? '''Squidward: '''You constantly sing at the Krusty Krab all the time, and make huge rackets at your house with Patrick! '''SpongeBob: '''I will admit, I am pretty annoying. But that was me in Seasons 5 to 8 of my show, now I'm smarter and cooler. '''Squidward: '''You've also tortured me at times during those seasons, whereas I'm always depressed and upset. '''SpongeBob: '''I wish there was a way that I could make you feel better, although I tried doing that before which didn't turn out so well, except for that party scene. '''Squidward: '''I told you before not to mention that day again. '''SpongeBob: '''Oh, sorry Squidward. Well, guess I'll go back to making those patties now! ''back into the kitchen Squidward: 'See what I mean? Just wish there was a way that I could get rid of SpongeBob and Patrick. ''Cosmo, and Wanda poof in front of Squidward 'Timmy: '''Hey Squidward! Why do you look upset? '''Squidward: '''I always feel depressed when I come to work because of that yellow sponge working the oven, and his annoying best friend, the starfish. '''Cosmo: '''Gah! You're depressed?? Oh no, another depression in the world is starting up!! '''Timmy: '''Not that depression, he's depressed because of SpongeBob and Patrick. But why is it that you are depressed because of SpongeBob and Patrick? '''Squidward: '''Its a long story, probably would be good to explain while on the road in the middle of nowhere. '''Wanda: '''Wow, this is more serious than I thought. '''Cosmo: '''Oh man! I hate serious stuff! It always takes a very long time to finish! I'm going to hide underground. ''poofs himself underground, while Wanda poofs him back 'Cosmo: '''Hey!! I was having a blast down there! '''Wanda: '''Cosmo this is serious! Squidward is always depressed while at work and at home, we should do something to make him feel better. '''Timmy: '''Hmm, this may be the worst thing I've ever said, but maybe you could wish SpongeBob and Patrick gone! '''Squidward: '''You can do that? Now my day is starting to get better! I wish SpongeBob and Patrick disappeared into the void and will never come back! ''and Wanda try to grant Squidward's wish, but their wands lose power. Then they poof Da Rules 'Wanda: '''Oh dear, it says you can't wish anybody to disappear. And hey, you're not our godchild! So you can't make a wish! '''Squidward: '''What?! Thats ridiculous! You don't know how long I've been wanting SpongeBob and Patrick to disappear. '''Timmy: '''This might be the worst thing I've ever done, but I'll try saying the wish. I wish- '''Jorgen von Strangle: '''Turner!!! ''in front of everyone ''Turner and Tentacles, I can't believe you two! Wishing somebody to disappear, thats the worst wish ever!! Although, come to think of it, that rule is outdated, which means you can still use it! '''Squidward: '''Really??!! '''Jorgen: '''Indeed! I'm happy that I can use the wish, so I can poof Binky into the void as well! '''Timmy: '''Well, what are we waiting for. And I still think this is a bad idea, but its for Squidward: I wish- '''Jorgen: '''You know what? I'll just give Squidward here a free wish. '''Squidward: '''Yay! I wish SpongeBob and Patrick disappeared into the void and never came back! ''Wanda, and Jorgen make the wish, and we see SpongeBob disappear in the kitchen. Then we see Patrick, who is about to walk into the Krusty Krab, disappear as well. 'Jorgen: '''Ooh, lets not forget Binky! ''disappears as well 'Squidward: '''YES!!! SpongeBob and Patrick are gone! Now I feel much happier! '''Wanda: '''Thats great! '''Cosmo: '''I'm happy too! Now I won't have to feed as many mouths anymore! '''Timmy: '''So where is the void? '''Jorgen: '''How should I know? I may be the strongest fairy, but I actually don't know much about the void. ''to the "void" 'SpongeBob: '''What is this creepy place? Its just pitch black, and I don't see anything. Except....except for that pink dot over there. ''closer to the pink dot which was revealed to be Patrick 'SpongeBob: '''Patrick?! '''Patrick: '''SpongeBob?! '''Both: '''What are you doing here? And what is this place? ''see a sign 'SpongeBob: '''The void? We're in the void? '''Patrick: '''Oh man, not this place again! I had an accident in my pants earlier, and I had to throw it somewhere in the void. And this must be where I put it. '''SpongeBob: '''We must be the only two living things here. '''Binky: '''Don't forget me! ''catapults Binky into who knows where 'SpongeBob: '''Lets try and find a way back home. '''Patrick: '''Good idea. I want to get back home so I can go in your pineapple house and finish reading your diary that I read while you were practicing driving for the 39th time. '''SpongeBob: '''You read my diary Patrick? '''Patrick: '''Hey, I got bored! ''to Squidward's house, where Squidward is throwing a party 'Squidward: '''Woo! It feels great not to have SpongeBob and Patrick near me again! I can finally have peace and quiet. ''rings '''Squidward: '''Hello? '''Mr. Krabs: '''Squidward! You're supposed to be here managing the cash register! What are you up to? '''Squidward: '''Oh, uh, nothing sir! I'll run as fast as I can back to the restaurant! '''Mr. Krabs: Make it snap-'' runs through the door py. ''to Squidward filling out orders Harold: '''I'll have one Krabby Patty please. '''Squidward: '''Sure thing sir! Oh, wait a second, SpongeBob isn't behind the grill. '''Nat: '''He isn't?! But he's always behind the grill! '''Harold: '''I'm getting hungry. '''Fred: '''Hurry up! '''Customers: '''We want Krabby Patties! We want Krabby Patties! '''Mr. Krabs: '''Squidward! Whats going on here? '''Squidward: '''The crowd's demanding their patties, but they can't get any because SpongeBob isn't behind the grill, and he's the only one that can cook Krabby Patties the best. '''Mr. Krabs: 'Where is my fry cook???!!! '''Harold: '''You know what? I'm outta here. '''Nat: '''Yeah, me too! ''customers leave the Krusty Krab 'Mr. Krabs: '''Nooooo! My money is walking out the door! Ohhhhh, wait till I get my hands on SpongeBob!!! '''Squidward: '''What are you going to do to SpongeBob if you ever see him? Which will never happen. '''Mr. Krabs: '''I will....oh forget it. What matters is getting my fry cook back. '''Squidward: '''Well lets hope the Krusty Krab will survive without him. ''cards pulls up and says "ONE WEEK LATER" 'French narrator: '''One week later. ''see the Krusty Krab dirty, dusty, and falling apart 'Mr. Krabs: '''We haven't had a customer in a week. And I lost all my money thanks to those stupid bills! '''Squidward: '''Well, I don't mind. I'm happy that I don't have to hear to that obnoxious laughter from SpongeBob every day. '''Mr. Krabs: '''Squidward, don't you think we should go look for SpongeBob? My business is doomed, and I miss the little yellow guy. '''Squidward: '''I can't tell you how much I've gotten annoyed by that little yellow freak. I don't want to look for him. '''Mr. Krabs: '''Its true that he can be a bit of a pain, but he's a great guy and a wonderful fry cook! Don't you miss him too? '''Squidward: '''Oh please, I'll never miss him. '''Mr. Krabs: '''Well, without SpongeBob, I'm gonna have to close up shop. And since I don't have any money left, Pearl and I are gonna have to stay with me mother! '''Squidward: '''So you're actually going to close up the Krusty Krab for good? But that would mean I wouldn't get any more money! ''and Mr. Krabs walk out the door 'Mr. Krabs: '''Mr. Squidward, hope you find another job or a good life. But its the end of the Krusty Krab. Goodbye. '''Squidward: '''Wow, since the restaurant closed down, I'm not gonna get any more money! But it still beats having to deal with SpongeBob. ''card pulls up that says "TWO DAYS LATER" 'French narrator: '''Two days later. ''see Squidward poor and his house falling apart 'Squidward: '''Ohhh, what have I done? I was happy earlier that SpongeBob and Patrick were gone, but now I have a poor life, and without SpongeBob, the Krusty Krab was falling apart and eventually closed. ''Cosmo, and Wanda enter Squidward's house 'Timmy: '''Hi Squidward, are you okay? '''Squidward: '''Not particualy. The Krusty Krab closed down since SpongeBob wasn't there, and Mr. Krabs and I lost all our money. Hate to say this, but now I'm depressed again. '''Timmy: '''I see. Well you know? SpongeBob may be annoying, but he's a great friend. Don't you feel lonely without SpongeBob and Patrick on your sides? '''Cosmo: '''They actually glued themselves to Squidward? Now I officially hate super glue!!! ''the super glue in the trash 'Wanda: '''They didn't literally stick to him. They were just on each side of Squidward's house, and sometimes Squidward himself. '''Squidward: '''Oh man, I can't figure out if I should continue being poor, or bring back SpongeBob and Patrick. I had a rough history with them, but you know? I do actually miss them. It just doesn't seem the same. '''Timmy: '''I'll try and wish them back. I wish SpongeBob and Patrick came back from the void! ''and Wanda try to grant the wish, but their wands lose power 'Cosmo and Wanda: '''We can't wish them back! '''Wanda: '''Don't you guys remember what that wish was earlier? '''Cosmo: '''Quote: " I wish SpongeBob and Patrick disappeared into the void and never came back." '''Wanda: '''You wished for them to never come back, so we can't wish them back. '''Squidward: '''But I don't want to live the poor life. Guess I'll have to look for the void myself. Wait a second, I can just wish myself into the void! '''Timmy: '''I'll do the wish for you. I wish Squidward was in the void! ''and Wanda grant the wish and we see Squidward in the void 'Squidward: '''Wow, so this is the void. Its so dark, I can hardly see anything. It could be like space only without the starts, planets, gravity, etc. Oh, focus Squiddy! Now to find SpongeBob and Patrick. ''to Squidward still walking in the void 'Squidward: '''Seems like the void just goes on forever. ''a loud roar in the distance and gets scared ''Wha- wha- what was that? It sounded like a loud roar from a giant troll. ''sees a shadow, and the shadow was revealed to be a giant troll '''Squidward: ''screams It is a giant troll! ''runs for a long time then trips over something Squidward: 'What the? Whats a yellow box and ping triangle doing here in the void? Hey, wait a minute! SpongeBob! Patrick! '''SpongeBob: '''Ohhhh, Squidward? Is that you? I don't feel so good. '''Patrick: '''Neither do I. '''Squidward: '''Its so great to see you guys again! And...what the? You guys okay? '''SpongeBob: '''Not really, wish there were food in the void. If I don't eat anything soon I'll die. '''Squidward: '''You know? I actually snuck Timmy's sandwich in my pocket while he wasn't looking. I also snuck a chocolate chip cookie in my other pocket, so here you go, I guess. ''SpongeBob the sandwich and Patrick the cookie 'SpongeBob: '''Squidward you're a life saver! ''Squidward 'Squidward: '''Whatever. ''hear the loud roar again, and the giant troll appears. They each scream very loud 'Patrick: '''That is one ugly troll! But he's not as ugly as Monster Fluffy! '''SpongeBob: '''You saw that episode, huh? '''Patrick: '''I oughta punch you for being a jerk to Gary. '''SpongeBob: '''Lets not worry about that, now's the time to run from that giant troll! '''Squidward: '''No, lets fight it! It could have weaknesses! '''SpongeBob: '''I don't know Squidward, it seems really tricky. '''Squidward: '''Its either that or us getting killed. Lets do it! ''start punching the giant troll from different angles 'SpongeBob: '''I'll bet that hurts doesn't it giant troll? ''the troll in the face the troll lands flat on its back, crushing SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward 'Squidward: '''Oh, its no good. If only Timmy and his fairies were here. '''Timmy: '''And we are! '''SpongeBob: '''Woah, how did you guys get here? '''Wanda: '''We were watching you on TV, and noticed you didn't seem to be a match for the giant troll, so we came to help. '''Squidward: '''You were watching us on TV the entire time? '''Cosmo: '''Yep! And I'd have to give the episode a -5/10! '''Patrick: '''No fair! I was gonna give the episode a rating first! '''Timmy: '''Uh guys? The monster? '''SpongeBob: '''Oh yeah. ''continue punching the troll from different angles, and Cosmo and Wanda use their wands to shock the troll. Suddenly a huge boot lands on top of the troll, crushing it 'Patrick: '''Bigger boot! '''SpongeBob: '''No wait Patrick! This boot saved our lives, and, hey...wait a second. ''boot lifts up and Dennis appears '''All: ''scream DENNIS!!!!! '''Dennis: '''Did ya miss me? '''SpongeBob: '''But, but, but how? You got stuck on the boat again and... '''Dennis: '''Just a miracle isn't it? Now that I got you guys right where I want you, I'm goint to step on you! '''Timmy: '''Not so fast! ''something in Cosmo and Wanda's ears and Wanda poof Dennis the same boat that he got stuck on 'Dennis: '''ARGH! Why does this keep happening to me??!! '''Timmy: '''Well that takes care of that problem! '''SpongeBob: '''Yup! But you never know when Dennis may strike again! ''to SpongeBob's pineapple 'Wanda: '''Ah, everything is back to normal! We got SpongeBob and Patrick back, the Krusty Krab reopened, and the giant troll and Dennis have disappeared! '''SpongeBob: '''But I still don't understand. How come Dennis got stuck to a boot and fell to the ocean? ''the cyclops from The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie appears. Everybody screams 'Squidward: '''And here we go again. ''episode ends Category:Fairly OddBob Episodes Category:Fairly OddBob Season 1 Category:PhazerGazer5000 Category:2016 Category:Fairly OddBob Category:Episodes